gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Buttbutt
DiC To expand the G.I. Joe Wikia, if you require someone to create a series of articles for the entire DiC cartoon series (including 'Operation Dragonfire'), I'd be more than happy to undergo such an endeavour. Kind regards, -Paul. PaulAgnew 00:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Year pages OK, this is a better place to discuss than the front page! :) Another change I think I'd like to do is move toy listings on pages like "1982" or "2009" onto their own pages. So, "1982" would include a link to another page called "1982 toys". And for a page like 2009, the toy listings there could go on a Pursuit of Cobra toyline page. Something along those lines. I'm asking you since you were the last editor, and I don't want to just step in and edit things too much, though I know the general wiki rule is for everyone to edit mercilessly. Again, this is all just for the sake of better organizing. --JMM 18:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see a real advantage to it: all it does is add more pages, and spread the information out, making it harder to find. --buttbutt 17:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking again, yeah that may just be spreading out for no reason. If there is a page for, say, Spy Troops, that can just be linked to the year pages for when those toys appeared. --JMM 18:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I noticed some toy lists show up on multiple pages. Like, the Valor vs Venom toys are all listed here: Valor vs. Venom (toyline) and here: 2004 and 2005. Are those listed twice so people can find them in either place? --JMM 22:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, they're really only listed twice because I haven't gotten around to doing anything with them yet. Those pages pre-date the year-by-year breakdowns that we have now. Who knows, maybe having the figures listed twice that way is helpful?--buttbutt 03:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::In my mind, having them listed twice is somehow more confusing. I'd say, on a page like Valor vs Venom (toyline) (for example) you keep the existing information, remove the list, and then say something like: "For a list of toys released: 2003, 2004". --JMM 03:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sounds fine to me!--buttbutt 03:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Comic book heading In my edits I've been changing the title "comic book" to two words because, well, it's always written as two words whenever I see it. --JMM 03:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Consider it a "house style": I spell it that way based on something Stan Lee once said, namely that "a comic book" could just be a novel with humorous writing, but "a comicbook" could only mean one thing. Obviously spellcheck always flags it, but heck, it does the same thing when we use filecard instead of "file card." A local quirk, but one we'd hope would catch on. --buttbutt 04:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Jinx (RAH) on Joepedia Me and some unnamed user that goes by the IP address have a bit of a disagreement about what picture should represent the character Jinx on the Jinx (RAH) page on Joepedia. In my original edit I added a pic of the character from the RAH animated movie from the '80's. This image replaced an unverified comic book image of the RAH character. I felt that the movie version of the RAH character was better because this version is both more popular and more well known. It's also better because the comic book image is listed as unverified. According to , "This page is not about the cartoon version" and "This is about the comic book Jinx". My response has been "Quote,"Jinx is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series." It's not specifically about the comics, but about all RAH related material." The quote is from the undo revision I made. The quote in the undo revision is from the intro to the Jinx (RAH) page. I'd appreciate it if you'd reconcile this difference of opinions. MochaShakaKhan 06:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know what you mean by "unverified" comic image - that's clearly Jinx - and I'm also not sure that the movie version of her is more popular than the comic version. But you're right: the page is about both the comic and the cartoon. The picture you put there is perfectly acceptable. --buttbutt 17:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you lor your reply. I'm glad you agree. Originally, before I put the pics of Jinx from the RAH movie, the main pic on the page was the comic book pic you see in the comic book section of the RAH page. The comic book image was listed as unverfied. Not by me. It was already there when I first edited the page. MochaShakaKhan 17:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : I fail to see why the main pictures should be from Sunbow series when half the information is about the Marvel comic book characters, there history is very different. Why have a link at the top of there pages tht goes to the short history of the comic book. Why even have a section on the same page that talks about there Sunbow counterparts? 12:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Because HALF the information is about the Marvel comic. The OTHER HALF is about the cartoon. So if one image is better than the other, why wouldn't we use it?--buttbutt 06:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::So then why'd you revert all the other RAH edits? Technically most people who will visit this site are probably looking for references to the animated series. I believe the articles should be edited so that they begin with the animated series in the intro and then the comics would be located further down into the article. While the comics are the foundation of the series, the comics didn't make the franchise popular. While I'm sure there are people who are interested in the comics I believe the articles should be represented by the series and toy franchise that made it popular. To me the comics are more of a footnote.MochaShakaKhan 06:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't revert all the other edits, I edited SOME of the other edits. Because it's not about "the comics or the cartoon," it's about "the comics and the cartoon." We want the best image possible for the top of the page, whether that image was originally animated or printed. Clearly you favor the cartoons, and that's fine - no matter which source you prefer, we're all fans of G.I. Joe, right? But the comics came first, the comics lasted longer, and the comics have had more influence on the toys, which are the real heart of the franchise. To some visitors they'll just be a footnote, but to others the opposite is true. --buttbutt 18:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Retaliation We really should be changing that "Rise of Cobra" banner to G.I. Joe: Retaliation in anticipation of the movie.--Destron Commander 02:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Retaliation update Greetings! I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team, and I was wondering if I could talk to you about some updates for the upcoming release of the new film. I was already planning to help with the Retaliation page on the content side of things, and I'm not sure how this community feels about the movies, but I'm interested to know what you think of the following ideas: *Creating a G.I. Joe: Retaliation themed background *Creating custom headers with the G.I. Joe font *Adding a Poll section to the Main Page with a poll asking which character people would most like to see do a cameo in the new film. (to be used later for polls like Favorite toy series, Favorite cartoon series...) *Enabling the new, more versatile navigation menu (seen here) *Adding a Featured Video section to the main page with the sample video seen below Please hit me up on my talk page as soon as you can so I can either begin work on whichever elements you approve of, or check this project off my list of you are not interested in any of them. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey but but my name is hman2121 I love your funny ways of captions keep it up Copperhead and Rattler Hello Mr. Buttbutt. I spent almost seven minutes making pages for Copperhead (Trooper) and Rattler (Trooper). How do contributors to this wikia know if a character is too "kind of superfluous" to have a character page? Does that go for one-time characters or something? Is there a policy page I can reference? I'm just starting to read the old comics, and I just might want to make a contribution now and then. Thanks for the info! - Starfield 21:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Not all one-time characters would be considered superfluous: for instance, Gregor. He was only in a handful of panels in one issue, but he's still perfectly fine. The problem with Copperhead and Rattler is that they weren't really individual characters: there's nothing to separate them from other Cobra Troopers other than the fact they happened to be called out by "name" in the story. It's likely that (being so early in the line's run) Larry Hama was still just playing around with the formula - for instance, the idea that all Troopers would have snaky codenames. Obviously that's an idea that never went forward, because there are only so many snake names to go around, but it could be seen as an inspiration for Cobra's later trend of naming all their vehicles and specialized soldiers that same way. It's worth mentioning in the context of the story, but the guys are just footnotes; they don't need their own pages. --buttbutt 02:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) WTF? Dude, what the hell? Why'd you delete the edit I made? Totally unneccesary. 23:41, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Kingkaor :Because Joe Colton (RAH) is not appearing in any movies played by any actor. Joe Colton (Movie) is. --buttbutt (talk) 00:41, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello - I have a question about a revision that I made that was undone. It was on the RAH Sunbow Cartoon main page, in particular the "Production" section. Johnny Douglas composed the music to the first 2 miniseries. That is a fact, easily verified by perusing the credits at the end of the miniseries. His music was also used exclusively for the first 12 or so episodes (production order, not air-date order) before Sunbow began using Rob Walsh's music in conjunction with Douglas'. Again, this is easily verifiable by looking at the credits at the end of the episodes, which list both Douglas and Walsh as composers. As such I am at a loss as to why references to Douglas have been deleted....? 04:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :They haven't been - I just took out all the links to Wikipedia, because they were excessive. If Douglas and Walsh both did the music, then of course they should both be in there. --buttbutt (talk) 08:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cheat Commandos If you go to the Homestar Runner wiki, you will find information regarding the Cheat Commandos. Wolf O'Donnel (talk) 04:54, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sure you would. Because it's a Homestar Runner thing. --buttbutt (talk) 05:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::What I mean is that the HR Wiki describes them as being a parody of G.I. Joe. Wolf O'Donnel (talk) 18:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know what you mean - but we don't list (for instance) every Robot Chicken sketch that makes fun of GI Joe, either. There's just too much to capture it all, so we'd either miss something, or have to make arbitrary decisions about which parodies are worth talking about and which aren't. --buttbutt (talk) 06:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Strike Force Battle Hi, I'm Brian. I work for Wikia, helping to create fun content for our wikis in the entertainment space. I wanted to reach out to you guys because we're creating a feature called "G.I. Joe Ultimate Strike Force Battle," and were hoping it could live on your wiki. Some background: Users will put together their own "strike force" made up of '80s-era Joes, we'll narrow down the best teams, and users will vote for the winner in 4-week tournament format. For examples of the kinds of content we're creating, take a look at the Die Hard Wiki. They're currently featuring a couple of things we put together to mark the release of the latest flick in that series. Examples: http://diehard.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Porterfield/Die_Hard_Villain_Tree & http://diehard.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Porterfield/Create_the_Ultimate_Die_Hard_Movie_Contest. And here's an example of a tournament -- this one's for Avengers: http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment/Avengers_Battle_Royale. All we're really asking for is this: 1. The tournament would be posted to a blog on the wiki just as the Die Hard ones linked above are. We'd just like your permission to do so. 2. We noticed that the G.I. Joe Wiki has blogs, but they aren't featured on the main page. We'd simply ask that a small "blogs" section be added to the right column on the main page of the wiki. Take a look at the main page of the Die Hard Wiki for an example of how it could look. We can help with this if needed, just let us know. 3. Your permission to highlight the Strike Force Battle on the main page of your wiki for the duration of the event -- currently scheduled for 2/21-3/21. We would be promoting the content on our Entertainment Hub (http://wikia.com/entertainment), and with ads appearing all over our wiki network (like the ones appearing on your wiki right now for the Die Hard features). We're all fans of the old G.I. Joe Marvel comic and the animated series, and are enthusiastic about the upcoming movie sequel -- we think this will be a fun feature to mark the film's release. Naturally, we'd love for it to live on your wiki, so please consider this and let me know at your earliest convenience. Feel free to voice any questions or concerns. Thanks for your time! Brian 18:13, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Follow Up: G.I. Joe Strike Force Battle Hi, again. I just wanted to follow up with you on the request above about Wikia's G.I. Joe Strike Force Battle. We'd love for it to be a part of the G.I. Joe Wiki. You can leave a message on my talk page at your earliest convenience, and I'll get back to you quickly. Much appreciated! Brian 18:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Buttbutt, why are you undoing what I just put on the Zartan page, I saw what happened in G.I. Joe: Retaliation, and Storm Shadow gave it to him Larry1996 (talk) 02:48, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Because you also saw Zartan's nanomites heal him after he cut his own face. All we saw in the movie was that Zartan got stabbed in the chest and left for dead. By that logic, Storm Shadow was deceased after Rise of Cobra. --buttbutt (talk) 02:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin I kow this wiki really doens't need admins. But I really want to become one on this wiki because I thinkt I could really shape up the wiki including css and mediawiki pages. Im an admin on 5 other wikis and I can esure you Iam experinced. I really know how to mange template and am really good at working with rich text editing. And am very familiar with all the special pages I jsut want to make this wiki grea and I want to help the community. If you disagree please say so I won't mind thanks. Ray422 (talk) 16:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Hi Buttbutt, You deleted everything to do with Cobra 1st Legion because "not an officially recognized group". What does it take to be an offically recognized group? We have over 300 members and have conducted 37 operations in 7 countries. GeneralHatred (talk) 19:44, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know what the process would be, but look at the Star Wars equivalent, the 501st Legion; they're not directly sponsored or endorsed by Lucasfilm, but they're officially recognized as "the" cosplay group (which is why they can have a page on the Star Wars wiki). Since GI Joe is an in-house property, you'd probably have to talk to someone at Hasbro about what it would take to get the nod from them. And maybe also talk to some of the 501st's founders, to find out what steps they took to get bumped up from "amateur" to "semi-pro." It's certainly not a question of quality, because looking at the images, you've already got that down! --buttbutt (talk) 23:20, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Potential addition. I'm wondering if a category should be made for behind the scenes information.Blockade3 (talk) 01:17, June 6, 2017 (UTC)Blockade3 Episodes incomplete. Or if you could help with the remaing episode pages, pls? Blockade3 (talk) 02:19, June 22, 2017 (UTC)